The Queer Off (Season 2)
The Queer Off Season 2 is set to premier January 2019. The official cast announcement was on December 27, 2018 along with the premier date being January 30, 2019. This season 18 Queers will be featured with returning Queer Rose G from Season 1. Contestants :█ The contestant won The Queer Off. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the main challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but both won the lip sync and neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip sync. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip sync, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant decided to withdraw from the competition. Challenge Weeks 'Week 1: Why it Got to Be White Party' Date: January 30, 2019 Synopsis: The queers are given white leotards from Delish Customs and have to Queer them out to show off their unique style. *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' Perform a signature number and present a customized leotard. *'Main Challenge Winners:' Porter Bella & The Bearded Queer *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Three:' Maxwell Graves, Valerie Scott, & Paris Ite *'Lip Sync Song:' "Stand Out" from A Goofy Movie Soundtrack *'Eliminated:' Paris Ite 'Week 2: Sue Ellen's Kitchen' Date: February 6, 2019 Synopsis: Who's hungry? The queers cook up food inspired looks to serve on the runway. *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' Create a food inspired runway look. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Maxwell Graves *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Blue Valentine & Kizme Moore Star *'Lip Sync Song:' "Bon Appétit" by Katy Perry *'Eliminated:' Kizme Moore Star *'Quit:' Aaron Rey 'Week 3: Queerlesque 2' Date: February 13, 2019 Synopsis: The queers must tap into their raw talent for tantalization in a burlesque showdown. *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' Perform a burlesque number. *'Runway Theme:' Two Looks In One *'Main Challenge Winner:' The Bearded Queer *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Farrah Ray and Indigo Monroe *'Lip Sync Song:' "Lose My Breath" by Destiny's Child *'Eliminated:' Indigo Monroe Week 4: The Poké Ball Date: February 20, 2019 Synopsis: Kylee is throwing a ball—a Poké Ball! The queers must present their best looks based on the iconic video game Pokémon. *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' Create two runway looks and your very own Poké Ball. *'Runway Themes:' Trainer Realness, Poké Ball Eleganza, & Pokédex Couture. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Jackie O'Nasty *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Judas Cain & Mocha McVenti *'Lip Sync Song:' "Applause" by Lady Gaga (Pokémon Theme Version) *'Eliminated:' N/A *'Quit:' Dominique Luzon Week 5: Group Standouts Date: February 27, 2019 Synopsis: '' *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' *'Runway Theme:' *'Main Challenge Winner:' Porter Bella *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Three:' Rose G, Rex Luther, & Maxwell Graves *'Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Eliminated:' Maxwell Graves '''Week 6: Snatch Game' Date: March 6, 2019 Synopsis: '' *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' *'Runway Theme:' *'Main Challenge Winner:' Jackie O'Nasty *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Farrah Ray & Kitty Yubari *'Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Eliminated:' Farrah Ray '''Week 7: Queers Beards' Date: March 13, 2019 Synopsis: '' *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' *'Runway Theme:' *'Main Challenge Winners:' Jackie O'Nasty & Porter Bella *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Rose G & Rex Luther *'Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Eliminated:' Rex Luther *'Quit:' Mocha McVenti '''Week 8: Sue's Stand-Up Club' Date: March 20, 2019 Synopsis: '' *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' *'Runway Theme:' *'Main Challenge Winner:' Blue Valentine *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Kitty Yubari and The Bearded Queer *'Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Eliminated:' The Bearded Queer *'Quit:' Rose G '''Week 9: Sue Ellen's: The Rose Room' Date: March 27, 2019 Synopsis: '' *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' *'Runway Theme:' *'Main Challenge Winner:' Judas Cain *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Mannequita & Porter Bella *'Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Eliminated:' Mannequita '''Week 10: Return of the Queers' Date: April 3, 2019 Synopsis: '' *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' *'Runway Theme:' *'Main Challenge Winner:' Judas Cain *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Kitty Yubari & Valerie Scott *'Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Eliminated:' Valerie Scott '''Week 11: RENT: The Queersical!' Date: April 10, 2019 Synopsis: '' *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' *'Runway Theme:' *'Main Challenge Winner:' Kitty Yubari & Judas Cain *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Jackie O'Nasty & Porter Bella *'Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Eliminated:' Jackie O'Nasty '''Week 12: The KINKcieñera Ball' Date: April 10, 2019 Synopsis: '' *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' *'Runway Theme:' *'Main Challenge Winner:' Blue Valentine *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Three:' Judas Cain, Kitty Yubari, Porter Bella *'Lip Sync Song:' "TBA" by TBA *'Eliminated:' Judas Cain '''Top Four of Season 2' Gallery References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:The Queer Off